Dying Light: Runner s Love
by Dying light lover
Summary: Jade is not dead. Time later the game story finish. What would happen if Kyle and Jade have both feelings for each other but they do not tell for "not be slower", but the love wiil make his work till everything happen. First story, please be comfortable and read, constantly uploading, leave a comment. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I am new in here (obviously) and I haven´t seen a lot of Dying light story´s and I have already finished Dying Light and I totally love it and I love the Kyle Crane and Jade Aldemir couple so I will make a story of them.**

**I want to warn you that my original idiom is not the English, it is the Spanish so if I make mistake I am so sorry and leave it in the comments and I will check it later.**

**In this story Jade doesn´t die and the story begins months later the game ends. So as you may notice SPOILER ALERT.**

**If the story is successful I will upload constantly, that is my compromise.**

**If there is chapter that include sexual theme I will warn you before starting it, so you are warned.**

**Please leave a comment and a recommendation if you have one.**

**Lets start this s# %**

**Chapter 1: A long travel.**

Hey guys I can see from here a parachute from supplies, take them before any Rais soldier- Ayo´s voice could be hear in Rahim´s radio.

This one doesn´t look like a box- Jade said.

Better start moving- Rahim response.

When they were about to arrive they notice gun shot but they continued, when they arrived they notice a guy recently bitten and about to be eaten alive but Jade and Rahim save him.

Trying to get this new guy in a safe place Rahim was eaten alive and Jade take him to the tower, the rest is history…

**6 months later.**

**Crane POV**

Hey Crane I need your help for a supply run- Jade called.

Crane had win all the tower member respect not just for helping them with supplies and medicine it was because he finish the monster´s live: Rais.

I know that I have feelings for my best friend but "those types of emotion just make everything slower and harder"-Crane thought.

Of course, where are we going? - Crane responds.

To the south, there are some houses that we need to check- Jade said.

I check my watch; it is 1:30pm we got a lot of time but that doesn´t mean that we do not need to hurry- I though.

They get there after 3 hours later, it was 4:30pm.

Okay Crane, I will check this bunch of houses and you those ones we, we will comeback here in 1 hour- Jade said

Okay see you then, please be careful- Crane respond with concern.

Jade just turned back and gave him a chesse but romantic kiss in his right cheek.

**Jade POV**

It already have passed 1 hour and it was time to comeback with Crane, but outside the door from the house she was, where a total horde of zombies.

$#/3T it will be better if jump from house from house- Jade thought.

But when she landed in the first house the wood ceiling just broke up making Jade ankle hurts pretty bad.

Thank god the zombies didn´t noticed the noise- Jade though.

The place where she was is a lot far from he said Crane to reunite. Slowly but safe she get there. It was already 6:00pm.

**Crane POV**

I saw Jade coming, walking kind of strange. Moments later I understood that she was hurt, I ran to get where she was.

What happened to you? Are you fine? Can you walk?- I ask worried

Long story, for now we need to get to the tower- Jade respond

Jade it is a 3 hours travel running but you can´t even walk correctly, let´s found a safe house to stay this night and we will go to the tower tomorrow´s morning- I said with concern.

Okay, let´s move we only got less than 1 hour- Jade said.

I carried Jade bridal way, in a part I knew that she was hurt and we needed to hurry but in the other part I like to make things more romantic when I am with her.

**Jade POV**

I feel how my cheeks are getting burn, I really like Crane in a romantic way but this is the apocalypse and if I am not strong and lose him I will be destroyed but in the other part he is the most strong and capable runner that I have ever met and in the next other part I think that I do not like him. But for now I will just enjoy the moment and hug him.

**Crane POV**

I noticed that Jade is hugging me, she look so cute, we get to the safe house it was already 7:15pm just in time!

Hey Jade we are here- I said

Let me sleep 5 more minutes- Jade cried in funny way.

Come on Jade let´s go to bed- I said

When we get to the bed room I felled like my cheeks where about to burn, there was only one really small bed!

I think that we need to share- Jade said

Yep- I respond

It was about 6:00 am when I felt jade calling my name.

What is the problem Jade?- I asked

There is too much cold- Jade respond

We could share body heat- I proposed nervously

I noticed that her cheeks were tainted with a light red color, she look beautiful.

Yeah that could work- She responds

I trapped her arms with mine, we were facing each other, I was just about centimeter to kiss her, we were moving to each other and then…

Hey guys time to wake up, the volatiles have returned to their caves- Ayo´s voice alert us and make us separate.

Our cheeks were tainted with a blood extreme red.

I think that is time to return- Jade said

Yeah time to go- I said

Jade exited the room ashamed, why she tried to kiss me too? Do I like her? I do not know but this is going to be a long travel.

**Hey guys till here this episode, if the people like this and comment (with 1 person that like it and comment I will be the happiest person) I will star writing this Friday and upload this Saturday, and for the ones who speak Spanish like me I will upload the Spanish version of this story but it will be more later. See you the Saturday.**


	2. Chapter 2: I love you

**Hey guys, so I am back, I made a compromise and I will do it.**

**So here is the new chapter, I noticed the people like the story and I can´t be more happy.**

**So here it is…**

**Chapter 2: I love you…**

**Crane POV**

Just as I thought, we only have been walking for about one hour but it feels like a century, sometimes I turn my face a little to see her and I notice that she was staring at me, after that her cheeks got a little red color, why she was looking at me?

So Kyle, do you have girlfriend or do you like someone that still alive? -Jade ask

Girlfriend? Of course not, but actually I like a cute and strong woman- I said in a silly way

I noticed in her face some disappointment, maybe I like it, maybe that means that I like her, that are great news, but first I need to be sure.

Is she from the Tower?-Jade ask

Yes she is, and I am lucky to have her as my friend- I said in a funny way.

**Jade POV**

Why I didn´t noticed before, he is in love of that new girl that I have rescued the last week, I hope that I do never rescue her, wait, what am I thinking? Am I jealous? That can´t be or maybe…

Finally after some hours we make it to the tower, we get to the elevator to talk with Brecken of what have happened.

After we explained what happened and my injury he said us…

The next time you go out there take more care ok? - Brecken recommends

Yes, I will be more careful, I will go to talk with Lena- I said

Kyle has already gone to get some rest to his room so finally the embarrassment has stopped… for now

Hey Lena, I have felled from a roof and now my foot hurts pretty bad, can you check it?

Of course honey, please take a sit here- Lena said with concern

While she was touching and checking my foot she ask me, things…

So in the last month I have noticed something strange in you- Lena said with curiosity

What is it? – I asked

Do you like Kyle Crane, don´t you? – Lena asked in a funny way

I could feel my cheeks getting burn and I noticed a quite laughing coming out of Lena.

What? Are you crazy? Me? Like Crane? That sounds stupid! - I said really nervously

That words coming out of my mouth feel like acid, not just because that I do not like cheating, it is because I LOVE Kyle but I know he doesn´t feel the same for my. I noticed that Lena was staring at me, I know that look… That is the look that you give when you know someone is lying.

Come Jade you can´t lie, I noticed how you look at him- Lena said

I know that I love him pretty much, but I talked to him and he said that he "like a cute and strong woman"- I said with sadness

Lena started laughing

That is you Jade, I noticed too that Crane is in love in you, everyone know it girl!- Lena said almost crying of laugh

I get in shock, is that possible? Do I like Crane? If he does everything is coherent: He take me to a safe house charging me in a bridal way, the indirect he just throw and why we almost kiss, that could explain everything

Hey Jade, HEY, wake up, stop thinking about your boyfriend- Lena said in a funny way

Oh, I am sorry- I said ashamed

You are ok honey, just take this medicine and you will be able to run and climb the next week, but for now I recommend you to stay in bed, maybe you could expend some time with Crane- Lena recommend almost laughing

Thank you Lena I will try- I said

I was walking toward my bedroom but I remember something… I have the same room that Kyle has

**Crane POV**

Jade recommend me to just get some rest but I am not tired so I was just lying on our bed, yes, I got the same bed that Jade has but it is really big so we never touch during night, I hear some footsteps, it is Jade, I continue kind of shy because what happened in the safe house and I do not want to talk about what happened back there with she so I will act like I was sleeping

**Jade POV**

I entered to our bedroom I look to the floor and see Kyle sleeping in the bed, he look so handsome and cute at the same time, I only wish that I could hug, cuddle and kiss him, but if what Lena said back there maybe that could happen but I am not sure, I lay down next to him and wrap him in a huge and romantic hug, I know that he is sleeping so I get closer to him and whisper in his ear.

Kyle I am in love in you, you are handsome, smart, strong and brave and if I am sure in only one thing in my life is that I am in love in you- I whisper in his ear

I notice that he is moving slowly to face me, HOLY $#/% HE WAS AWAKE

**Crane POV**

I cannot just believe in what she has just said, she loves me, this is the greatest new that I have ever received since I arrived to Harran, but right now I do not know what to do, I have seen movies maybe I should kiss her, but that is fiction right?

I slowly and gently move and open my eyes to finally face her, she looks like an angel, slowly I move towards to her lips till finally they touch, our lips are moving like synchronized this moment couldn´t be more perfect after a minute we finished the kiss to catch some more air.

I love you too- I said

We kiss again but this time with more passion and romantic atmosphere, everything was perfect till, everything just get ruined.

**Hey guys till here this episode, I hope you like it and just like I already said to you I will upload constantly, maybe I will upload a chapter per day till the vacations over but I do not know, please leave a comment and I promise I will check it later, see you mother &amp;/%$#&amp;.**


End file.
